


Drifting Along With My Swords Out Flying

by an0ther_dreamer



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-18 17:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11879154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/an0ther_dreamer/pseuds/an0ther_dreamer
Summary: Sorry I was cruel, I was protecting myselfDrifting along with my swords out flyingTattering my own cells and I tattered yours, tooTook you and wrapped you around me like a spellOh, how the night drags on, ohBut I think I see a pink light and the coming of dawnOh, how the night drags on, ohBut in the fading of the constellations, I am growing strongA fanmix for Elektra Natchios.





	Drifting Along With My Swords Out Flying

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Daredevil Season 2.

Elektra Natchios is an assassin who was trained under Stick, the same man who later trained Matt Murdock. She was trained by Stick to be a warrior of the Chaste who fight against the organisation of assassins known as the Hand. When Elektra is twelve Stick sends her away to become the adoptive daughter of a Greek ambassador and his wife.   
  
She meets Matt Murdock when they are both at university while she is playing the part of a spoiled, disaffected rich girl at a fancy party. She has been sent by Stick to seduce Matt back into joining the Chaste and their mission. She falls in love with Matt and sees him as a kindred spirit until Matt refuses to kill the man responsible for his father’s death. Elektra then vanishes from Matt’s life.  
  
Ten years later she returns to New York. She wants Matt to help her with industrial espionage and her continuing fight against the Hand. Her methods quickly put her into conflict with him. (She thinks that killing people is okay; he doesn’t.)   
  
They later find out that Elektra could potentially be the Black Sky, the one who is destined to lead the Hand. Elektra decides to help Matt defeat the Hand and she sacrifices herself protecting him in their final confrontation. The Hand then retrieves Elektra's body and performs mysterious rites on it; hoping to revive the Black Sky.   
  
Elektra is a confident, flirtatious killer. She likes her twin sais, orchids and Matthew Murdock. 

_"The battle has begun, Matthew. There's nothing we can do but fight."_

―Elektra Natchios

 

 

****

**Swan by Willa**  
I'm not in love   
Don't have the touch   
Don't have the time to bend another little church boy's mind again   
I'm not an angel   
I'm not a Gabriel  
I'm not a saint, a sage, or someone who'll turn the page for ya   
(Oh oh oh, hmm hmm hmm hmm)   
  
I'm not the girl you want   
I'm not the debutante   
I'm not a swan   
I'm not a swan   
Pretty in a pond   
(Oh oh oh, hmm hmm hmm hmm) 

**Numb by Marina & the Diamonds **  
One track mind like a gold fish   
Stuck inside my Petri dish   
I can't breathe and I can't smile   
This better be worth my while 

I feel numb most of the time   
The lower I get the higher I'll climb   
And I will wonder why  
I got dark only to shine   
Looking for the golden light   
Oh, it's a reasonable sacrifice   
Burn, burn, burn bright 

**Broken Bones by CHVRCHES**  
Catch them and kill them   
Your only hope is evil   
I will not die, I will keep quiet   
I will hold you high above   
You're on your own   
Wait 'till dawn   
And then go 

No help here from heaven   
You're not as real as I am   
I will wake up the dark eyes   
Until your blood is out 

**Beggin For Thread by Banks**  
So I got edges that scratch   
And sometimes I don't got a filter   
But I'm so tired of eating all of my misspoken words   
I know my disposition gets confusing   
My disproportionate reactions fuse with my eager state   
That's why you wanna come out and play with me   
Yeah 

Why?   
Why?   
Why? 

Stooped down and out   
You got me beggin for thread   
To sew this hole up that you ripped in my head   
Stupidly think you had it under control   
Strapped down to something that you don't understand   
Don't know what you were getting yourself into   
You should have known   
Secretly, I think you knew 

I got some dirt on my shoes   
My words can come out as a pistol   
And I'm no good at aiming   
But I can aim it at you 

**Stop Me by Natalia Kills**  
Father, father   
What have you done, done, done, done?   
You made a monster   
And now I gotta run, run, run, run 

Darling, darling   
You know I never meant to drag you down   
Standing at the bar with your scars and your lonely heart   
So let's leave this dead-end town

If I, if I run away with you tonight, tonight   
We could make the wrongs feel right, so right   
We could do some damage  
Fuck me in the Paris lights

I put my high heels on so I'm closer to God  
I put my high heels on so I'm closer to God   
Tonight we're gonna dance to the Devil's drum  
And I need someone, need someone

To stop me, stop me   
Stop me, stop me   
Stop me, stop me   
You can't stop me, stop me   
Stop me 

**Under A Very Black Sky by Sick Puppies**  
I had a dream, you had a weapon  
I couldn’t see it in the dark of the night   
It’s easy to hide  
Under a very black sky

Over the Moon, just beyond Saturn  
I watched in vain as the missiles took flight  
We lost our lives  
Under a very black sky 

Under a black sky  
Under a black sky  
Under a black sky

Colors explode under your microscope  
But just through my eyes it’s all black and white  
I lost my mind  
Under a very black sky

We live our lives mostly pretending  
You have a secret, you’ll never know mine  
I'll wear my disguise  
Under a very black sky

**Orchid by Alanis Morissette**  
For this sweet piece of work, high maintenance and deserted  
I've been different and deserving  
Treated like a rose as an orchid  
Sweet piece of work, overwhelmed un-observed  
I've been bowed down to, but so misread  
Treated like a rose as an orchid

**Pink Light by Laura Veirs**  
Sorry I was cruel, I was protecting myself  
Drifting along with my swords out flying  
Tattering my own cells and I tattered yours, too  
Took you and wrapped you around me like a spell  
  
Oh, how the night drags on, oh  
But I think I see a pink light and the coming of dawn  
Oh, how the night drags on, oh  
But in the fading of the constellations  
I am growing strong 

[Drifting Along With My Swords Out Flying](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer/drifting-along-with-my-swords-out-flying?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [an0ther_dreamer](http://8tracks.com/an0ther_dreamer?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).


End file.
